NUNCA OLVIDE
by Magnolia A
Summary: Anthony no murio... Candy ahora lo sabe.. estan apunto de verse... ¿que pasa antes del reencuentro? ¿Que sienten los dos? ¿De verdad nunca olvidaron sus corazones?. Espero les agrade y me dejen un review.
1. REVELACIONES

**- NUNCA OLVIDE…-**

**Por. Magnolia**

Chicas para la realización de este fic, utilice un canción llamada "_You'll know love", cuyo titulo en español es Conocerás el amor/ Sabrás que es el amor_

_Interpretada por Kenny Rogers del Album: A Love Song Collection, del Año. 2008._

_Es un minific que espero disfruten y que se rpesento pro primera vez en el grupo "Anthony mi dulce amor" el año pasado._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1. REVELACIONES.<strong>

The night will start to fall

You'll lie awake recalling every tender thing she said

You'll think about her laugh

Her touch, her smile becomes a photograph

You can't forget

Not just yet.

_La noche empieza a caer._

_Estarás despierto, recordando cada cosa tierna que ella dijo_

_Pensaras sobre su risa_

_Su tacto, su sonrisa se convierte en una fotografía_

_No puedes olvidar_

_No todavía…_

* * *

><p>Se escuchaba el tintineo de las gotas de la copiosa lluvia que caía… Candice White Andrew ya no sabía si era la lluvia o eran sus propias lágrimas… Lo que estaba viviendo era algo en verdad inverosímil… era algo que su cabeza no lograba entender… ¿Por qué hacerlos sufrir así?<p>

La rubia ojiverde contaba ahora con veinticinco años de edad… hacía mucho tiempo ya que no llevaba coletas y sus antes notorias pecas ya no eran tanto… a pesar de seguir siendo una Andrew por ruegos de Albert… era una mujer independiente que tomaba sus propias decisiones… y a pesar de que la tía abuela Elroy insistía en casarla con el pretexto de que en lugar de hijos tendría nietos a ella no le importaba… se casaría cuando se considerara lista para el matrimonio… creía que era un paso muy importante… que el "sí" que daba uno ante el altar y en el registro civil solo se podía dar una vez en la vida… así que debería de decidir bien, aunque claro eso no significaba que no hubiera tenido novios o saliera con chicos.

Esa tarde lluviosa Candice White Andrew había recibido una noticia que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera podido esperar jamás… una noticia que le abrió las viejas heridas de su corazón y por esa razón ahora estaba parada viendo la lluvia caer en el gran ventanal del despacho de Albert, quien le observaba desde lejos… sabía que era todo muy doloroso para ella… para él también le fue cuando lo supo y más cuando tuvo terminantemente prohibido decírselo a Candy… de hecho ella no tendría porque haberlo sabido nunca… pero como dice el dicho "Si quieres que Dios se burle de ti… cuéntale tus planes" y eso fue lo que paso exactamente… le dejo llorar un momento y cuando vio que se tranquilizó se acerco a ella…

Candy…

Discúlpame pero no quiero hablar ahorita Albert…

Lo sé pero… es necesario que hablemos… no todo está dicho Candy…

¿De qué más tengo que enterarme? –dijo ella en tono molesto-

Candy créeme que entiendo tu enojo… de verdad que lo entiendo… pero tú sabes que a veces el deber nos obliga a hacer cosas aun en contra de nuestra voluntad…

Lo siento… de verdad que siento desquitarme contigo… se que solo cumplías con tu obligación… ¿Qué sucede?

Candy no solo Anthony está vivo… también él tuvo prohibido acercarse a ti…

¿Por qué?

Candy después de la caída del cabello que no fue mortal… aprovecho la familia que habías perdido la conciencia para llevarse a Anthony a Rochester a una clínica para que se recuperara de sus heridas que no eran graves pero si de consideración… después fue enviado a Francia a estudiar… cuando preguntó por ti le dijeron que habías muerto… Anthony sufrió tanto como tú… Francia era demasiado bullicioso para él y mejor lo llevaron a Italia… estuvo en Roma todos estos años…

¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Cuando regrese a tomar las riendas de la familia… cuando te abandone… como jefe de la familia me lo dijeron… créeme que yo reclame y me enoje muchísimo… pero ya no podía hacer nada… lo que advertí fue que si no me dejaban revelártelo estaba bien pero que si alguna vez tu o Anthony llegaban a saberlo ellos se encargarían de dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes… pedí se firmara un documento donde se comprometieran a lo que te acabo de mencionar porque ya sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que ocurriera todos firmaron… ahora ya llego el tiempo… yo solo me limito a explicar mi participación en el asunto.

Albert observaba a la rubia… ella le miraba detenidamente… con atención… como tratando de digerir la noticia… esperaba expectante…

Albert… quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haber sido grosera hace rato… trata de entenderme… saber que A… (sin poder pronunciar el nombre) él está vivo… tan vivo como nosotros… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Albert?

Primero que nada no tienes porque disculparte… es muy natural tu reacción… seguro yo hubiera reaccionado peor o no lo sé… puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras… aunque como te dije antes hay cosas que la tía puede responder mejor… pero te escucho…

Creo que si puedes responderme… ¿Sabe él que estoy viva?

Sí… apenas lo supo…

Albert… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que me sentía tan feliz?

Candy… las mentiras no pueden sostenerse por mucho tiempo… la tía y los miembros del consejo Andrew creyeron que podían mantener a Anthony bajo su control…

¿Qué cosa hizo…

Decidió que quería venir a América… ya había pasado demasiados años en Europa… menuda sorpresa se llevo cuando te vio arreglando el jardín…

¿Qué dices?

Lo que escuchaste… te vio y empezaron las preguntas… creyó que se había vuelto loco…

¿Cuándo fue eso?

Hace quince días más o menos…

Durante toda la conversación… la rubia se contuvo en cuanto a llorar… pero al escuchar que Anthony le había visto… no pudo contenerse… las lagrimas volvieron a caer sobre su rostro… William Albert no intento siquiera disuadirla a que dejara de llorar… sabía perfectamente que la noticia que acababa de darle no era sencilla tenía que llorar para sacar el dolor, la tristeza o la mezcla de sentimientos que le embargaban ahora… el llanto duro poco… mucho más serena preguntó a Albert…

Albert… ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?

Créeme que tu reacción fue nada a la suya… según me cuentan…

¿Tú no le diste la noticia?

No… fue la tía abuela… ella tuvo que recurrir a mí para tranquilizar a Anthony porque él estaba decidido a decírtelo y reclamarme desde luego… no tuvieron más remedio los miembros del consejo que decirme lo que había pasado… Candy quiero que me disculpes por todo esto… de verdad que no quería causarte dolor…

Albert… mi buen Albert… se que si por ti hubiera sido lo hubieras dicho desde que lo supiste… se que tu deber te obligo a guardar el secreto… no tengo que disculparte… de verdad que no… pero si te hace sentir mejor te disculpo… y bueno… ¿Cómo decidieron decírmelo?

Bueno pues después de que la tía me dijo créeme que lo primero que hice fue recordarle lo del papel que te dije que firmo junto con el Consejo de familia el cual se reunió de emergencia… con la presencia de Anthony… al cual se le contó lo que yo te acabo de decir… si lo hubieras visto… pataleo… cosa ajena a él y le dije que esperara que había que decirte a ti primero… él entendió perfectamente… sabía que si él se te aparecía de improviso sería un terrible shock… solo puso de condición que no tardara mucho y se fue muy enojado de la reunión…

Vaya…

Solo falta que sepas una cosa más Candy…

¿Qué es?

Se decidió en esa junta que yo te comentaría todo esto… pero…

Pero…

La tía abuela quiera hablar contigo ahora Candy…

Albert de ti puedo tolerarte lo que quieras… pero a ella…

Candy… sé que es muy difícil como te he venido diciendo toda nuestra conversación… pero… Anthony puso esa condición…

¿Qué hablaras tú primero y luego la tía?

Así es…

¿Por qué?

Lo entenderás si dejas hablar a la tía…

Está bien y solo lo hago porque ya quiero que se dejen de tanto misterio… quiero saber todo de una vez…

Gracias Candy… le diré a la tía que pase… las dejare a solas…

El rubio se dirigió a las afueras de su despacho y fue por Elroy Andrew… estaba tan cambiada… parecía que en unos cuantos minutos había envejecido muchos años… caminaba con dificultad… su andar era muy lento y usaba su bastón cosa que no hacía usualmente… Albert la dejo en un sillón y cerró la puerta… Candy estaba de nuevo viendo la tormenta a través del ventanal del despacho… solo volteo a servirse una copa de whisky y a decirle a Elroy…

Soy toda oídos –dijo ella enojada y volteo de nuevo la cara al ventanal-

Candice…

Ya le dije que escucho…

Sé que mi conducta no tiene perdón de Dios… pero créeme que lo que hice lo hice porque en su momento lo considere lo correcto… aunque sé que puede parecer increíble mi conciencia nunca me dejo en paz por lo que hice… las explicaciones vendrán después Candice…

¿Después? ¿Por qué después señora? –dijo ella interrumpiendo a la anciana-

El tono de voz de Candy al decir "señora" dejo helada a Elroy… era la primera vez que le escuchaba así… pero no era para menos… sabía que lo tenía merecido… Además ella no le miraba fijamente… seguía teniendo la mirada fija en el ventanal…

Sé que estas muy enojada y que quieres las explicaciones ya… yo quisiera dártelas… pero…

Por favor termine de torturarme de una vez…

Las explicaciones se les tienen que dar juntos a ti y a Anthony…

¿Por qué?

Para que uno y otro puedan "cruzar" como se dice las versiones y se les puedan dar las explicaciones que ambos merecen… Anthony y tú tienen que estar juntos conmigo y William… el consejo familiar delego la responsabilidad en mí de las explicaciones al haber estado más con Anthony todos estos años…

"Anthony y tu tienen que estar juntos" había dicho ella… ¿Acaso no podían entender que el hecho de saber que vivía era doloroso al ver cuantos sueños perdidos le abofeteaban el rostro? ¿Juntos? ¿Verlo otra vez? Por vez primera desde que conversaba con la matriarca Candy se volteo y se acerco a ella y le dijo…

¿Puede ser ya?

No… Que más quisiera yo… pero Anthony regreso a Roma a empacar todas sus cosas desde aquella reunión que te comentó William… Anthony llega en dos días y antes de la reunión tienen que verse ustedes solos… van a tenerse frente a frente después de tanto tiempo...

La rubia cabeza de Candy no creía lo que escuchaba… la iban a dejar con Anthony a solas… era genial y temible a la vez… ahora entendía porque Anthony había puesto la condición de que después de que Albert hablara con ella lo hiciera Elroy… Albert no hubiera podido decirle lo que Elroy acaba de decir sin sentirse Albert mal… Anthony obligo a su tía a enfrentarse a ella…

¿Qué dices Candice?

Me parece muy bien… al menos consideraron que eso de estar en un consejo de la familia Andrew y que él… (aun no podía pronunciar el nombre) llegara de improviso y vernos después de todos estos años iba causar un shock… al menos nos consideraron…

Candice…

Y otra cosa increíble sucedió Elroy comenzó a llorar… Albert quien esperaba a fuera escucho los sollozos y entro… supuso que habían terminado…

Señora Andrew… sus lágrimas no son nada para quien ha llorado de verdad… si no hay más que decir voy a mi habitación… tengo que relajarme y digerir todo esto… cualquier cosa estoy en mi habitación Albert…

¿Cenas?

No tengo apetito… anota este día en el calendario… creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tengo hambre…

Candy salió del despacho con una mezcla de sentimientos… Albert entendía perfectamente su actitud y no la culpaba aunque sentía un poco de pena por su tía pero tenía de cierto modo ganado lo que Candy dijera a partir de ese momento… la ayudo a levantarse para llevársela a cenar…

Mientras tanto en altamar Anthony Brower Andrew estaba ansioso, nervioso… emocionado… en realidad también tenía mezclados los sentimientos… había sido cruel lo que habían hecho con ellos pero ya no importaba porque ya no estaba muy lejos del puerto el buque que lo llevaba a Chicago…

Creo que a estas horas ya sabes que estoy vivo… habrá sido un gran golpe como lo fue para mi Candy… la noche empieza a caer… pero para mi vida y ojala para la tuya también se acerca el amanecer… muy pronto frente a frente Candy… muy pronto cara a cara después de tanto tiempo… muy pronto….


	2. ANTHONY

_**CAPITULO 2. - ANTHONY**_

**_Hola! Gracias por su reviews a esta locura mia... perodn por lo de los guiones en los dialogos del cpaitulo anterior pero es que hay aun me peleo con ellos... creo que esta Gracias a toda y cada una de sutedes que ya les respondi en un mp.. Saludos y ojal les guste este cpaitulo_**

You're gonna know that night

When you reach out an' she's not there

An' there's more pain than your heart can bear

Love's just a river till you've crossed it

_Vas a saber que es de noche  
>cuando llega una donde ella no esta<br>no hay más dolor que tu corazón pueda soportar  
>El amor es sólo un río hasta que hemos cruzado <em>

* * *

><p>Anthony Brower Andrew era ahora todo un hombre de veintitantos años de edad… era tan alto como su tío William Albert e igual de rubio y con la misma mirada azulina que hizo soñar tantas y tantas veces a Candy… su rubio cabello lo llevaba cortísimo igual que cuando Candy lo dejo de ver… solo que ahora su rostro reflejaba a un hombre quizás con un gesto más serio que el adolescente que Candy recordaba… pero seguía siendo tan amable, cariñoso y generoso como siempre había sido… las rosas seguían siendo su pasión… en la universidad muchos compañeros de la carrera de Historia del Arte llegaron a burlarse de él porque consideraban su afición "para niñas" pero jamás le importo… quizás llegó a cruzar los puños con alguno por tal razón… pero eso no hizo mella para que dejara su amor por las rosas.<p>

Jamás había podido sacar de su mente aquel día que cayó del caballo por el simple hecho que ese mismo día la luz de sus ojos había muerto… lo último que le había escuchado decir había sido su nombre entre sollozos… cuando le dijeron que había muerto él sintió morirse también… a pesar de que eran solo unos niños sabía que el sentimiento por ella era muy fuerte que tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en un amor maduro y adulto… mucho tiempo se sintió culpable de ese accidente que le causo la muerte a Candy.

Estuvo en Francia un tiempo pero no soporto París mucho tiempo… mucho bullicio… muchas diversiones pero… ¿De qué le servía todo eso si no estaba ella para compartirlo? Tuvo que suplicar que le cambiaran de país… si no iba a enloquecer… decidieron que Italia sería un buen lugar… Roma para ser exactos… fue perfecta la elección… en Italia se forman grandes músicos y ahí descubrió que tenía habilidades para tocar el piano… en realidad era muy bueno… muchos de sus profesores le dijeron que si lo deseaba podía ser concertista… cosa que el rechazó jamás pensó en dedicarse al piano aunque le apasionaba tanto como sus rosas… decidió estudiar Historia del Arte que no concluyo para estudiar algo que en verdad le gustaba… Botánica…para poder siempre estudiar las flores, las plantas y sobre todo sus amadas rosas se había vuelto un hombre muy culto.

Cabe mencionar que desde que Anthony llegó a Roma pidió que su padre pudiera estar cerca de él… Elroy no pudo negarse y se lo permitió… porque al ser el Capitán un hombre de mar estaría muy poco con su hijo… con lo que no contaba era que el Capitán Brower al recibir el permiso de los Andrew de tener contacto con su hijo él renunció a su trabajo… cosa que no agrado mucho a Elroy pero después de todo era su padre y no podía negarle eso después de haberle mentido respecto a Candy.

Esta era la historia de Anthony quien ahora era un hombre muy atractivo…. Había tenido uno que otro romance… no obstante las maravillas que Italia y en general Europa le ofrecían añoraba a América a la que siempre considero su hogar a pesar de los años que llevaba lejos de ella. El consejo de la familia Andrew decidía sus pasos pero un día sin decir nada compro un boleto para América para darles una gran sorpresa en Lakewood… nunca pensó que el sorprendido iba a ser él… vio el hermoso jardín que con tanto esmero cuido su madre y él… sintió ganas de llorar… cuando vio la figura de una mujer rubia… se preguntó quién sería… al acercarse más vio que era nada más y nada menos que Candy… salió despavorido… no era posible creyó estar soñando… busco explicaciones… fue con la tía y le contaron toda la verdad… después vio a Albert… al consejo y todo era historia… regresó a Roma a empacar todas sus cosas para regresar a América a ver cara a cara a Candy… recordaba todo esto cuando su padre se le acerco…

- América está muy cerca hijo

- Es verdad…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- En realidad no sé cómo me siento…

- Es muy normal… no ha sido fácil todo esto…

- La verdad es que no… pero creo que aún falta lo más difícil…

- Tenerla frente a frente…

- En efecto…

- ¿Cómo será ahora papá?

- Bueno de niña era bella supongo que ahora que es una mujer se acentuó esa belleza…

- Eso mismo creo yo… a pesar de que la vi… no recuerdo muy bien lo que vi… fue una impresión muy fuerte…no solo era bella por fuera… por dentro también… ¿La habrá conservado?

- Seguramente que si hijo… tu tío William se habrá encargado de eso te lo aseguro…

- ¿Cómo habrá tomado la noticia?

- Creo que muy parecido a ti… no es algo fácil de digerir… de hecho creo que tú no lo digieres totalmente aún y eso que le llevas ventaja a ella en conocer la noticia…

- Tienes toda la razón papá… me cuesta aun creerlo… creo que no "me caerá el veinte" como se dice hasta que la tenga frente a mi… cuando pueda reflejarme en sus ojos… cuando pueda tocarla… si ella lo permite claro…

- Vamos Anthony tienes que tranquilizarte… todas esas dudas se te resolverán muy pronto…

- Lo sé pero papá trata de entenderme… no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… pero tengo una duda que me asalta papá…

- ¿Cuál es?

- ¿Habrá pensado en mí todos estos años como yo en ella?

La pregunta que acababa de formularle Anthony a su padre era una que no sabía cómo responderle… quería decirle que sí… pero ¿si el dolor de ella había sido tan grande que decidió no pensar nunca más en él? Y si le decía que no… que tal si ella si pensó en él… el Capitán se sentía en apuros en no saber que responderle a su hijo…

- ¿Escuchaste mi pregunta papá?

- Sí…

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Hijo creo que es algo que solo sabrás cuando hables con ella a solas…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tu tía Elroy dice que cambió de opinión que no aparecerás de repente mientras el consejo de familia habla con ella… como seguramente le causaran un gran shock si te apareces han decidido el consejo que Elroy hablara con ustedes dos sin el consejo pero que verás a Candy primero a solas…

Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

- ¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

- Me enviaron una carta que recibí ayer… de hecho cuando te alcance aquí en cubierta te la iba a enseñar pero empezaste a hablar… Toma léela…

Anthony tomo ansiosamente el papel que le ofrecía su padre… comenzó a leer

**_Capitán Brower:_**

**_El motivo de esta carta es para comunicarle una cosa muy importante… ha habido cambio de planes… creemos que Anthony y Candice deben de hablar primero a solas en lugar de que Anthony aparezca de repente… esa niña se puede morir de la impresión… no queremos eso… hemos decidió que tendrán el tiempo que quieran para hablar, reencontrarse… es necesario que lo hagan seguramente tendrán muchas cosas que decirse es justo que lo hagan._**

**_Otra cosa… ya no será el consejo de familia quien de las explicaciones… seré yo misma quien las de… una cosa más Capitán… William ha decidido que sea yo quien le diga a Candice que Anthony fue el que pidió que le yo le dijera a ella (Candice) que se verían a solas… le rogué a William que se lo dijera él mismo a esta muchacha y no quiso que tenía que enfrentar desde ya mi grave error… así que por favor ponga al tanto de esto a Anthony se que accederá gustoso porque será un punto a su favor ante Candice… por favor Capitán dígale a Anthony que controle su furia… que ni no lo quiere hacer por mí que lo haga por Candice… no tiene que enfrentarle con enojo… su ira es conmigo… les deseo un buen viaje… les esperamos…_**

**_Atentamente_**

**_Elroy Andrew._**

- Vaya… que mi tía… y que bien de mi tío… al menos tuvieron consideración por nosotros… estoy seguro de que si Candy me ve aparecer en medio del consejo familiar se infarta… me da gusto también que mi tía enfrente sola el problema… todos sabemos que el consejo solo respalda las decisiones que ella toma… es una gran noticia verla antes…

- Mí querido hijo…

- ¿Qué sucede papá? –devolviéndole la misiva-

- Quiero que estés consciente de todas las reacciones que ella pueda tener…

- Sí papá… se que ella puede enojarse… que no quiera verme… incluso que quizás se haya olvidado de mí…

Anthony volteo su mirada al horizonte… tenía que admitir que aquello que Candy le hubiera olvidado era algo que le preocupaba… pero la única manera de saberlo era teniéndola cara a cara…

- Hijo… me alegra que pienses en esas posibilidades… pero así como existen esos escenarios nada alentadores para ti… también está la posibilidad de que ella no haya dejado de pensar en ti todos estos años…

- Lo sé papá tú sabes que siempre he sido optimista… esta es la oportunidad de demostrarlo…

- Así es Anthony… vamos al comedor a seguir charlando…

- Vamos…

Padre e hijo iban al comedor del buque que los llevaba de regreso a América… el rubio tenía tanto de que hablar… llegaron al comedor, pidieron una jarra de café y continuaron la charla…

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro…

- ¿No te han contado de la vida Candy?

- Yo pregunte por ella… pero tu tío William que siempre ha sido un hombre prudente me dijo que lo mejor era que ella te contara su vida… pero lo que si podía decir era que había sufrido mucho sobre todo hace algunos años… fue muy cuidadoso en mencionarte…

- Ya veo… creo que mi tío prefiere que todo salga de boca de cada quien… tienes razón mi tío William es muy prudente… creo que es lo mejor que todo lo que haya que decir seamos nosotros mismos quienes nos digamos las cosas…

- Debo confesar que en un inicio me moleste un poco… pero después reflexioné y llegue a la misma conclusión que tú.

- Bueno creo que de nada sirve especular… realmente la última palabra la tendrá Candy…

- Es verdad…

- Papá quiero irme a descansar… Chicago está muy cerca y debo de tranquilizar mi mente y relajar mi cuerpo… no es secreto que estas noches no las he dormido muy bien estos días…

- Así es hijo… relájate porque la tensión más fuerte está por llegar…

- Es cierto… buenas noches papá –depositando un beso en su mejilla-

- Buenas noches Anthony.

Anthony se dirigió a su camarote a descansar, el Capitán Brower no tardo en seguirle… pero Anthony estaba muy nervioso… empezó a recordar lo que paso de su infancia junto a Candy… no pudo sacar de su cabeza esa risa que tenía, lo vivarachos que eran sus ojos verdes, su rubio cabello… cuantas veces no le hizo pensar en su madre… quien también era rubia y de ojos verdes… Candy compartía con ella su buen corazón… esperaba como le había dicho a su padre que hubiera conservado ese corazón… ese sonrojo al decirle "tú me gustas porque eres Anthony" como huyó al decírselo… recordó sus propios celos cuando le hablo del "Príncipe de la Colina" de quien por cierto ideaba revelárselo esa tarde de la cacería… "El Príncipe de la Colina" no era otro que su tío William pero ya no pudo decírselo… seguramente a estas alturas de la vida ella ya lo sabía…

- Candy… es verdad que he tenido varias novias… es verdad que con alguna ha habido algo más físico… pero siempre has estado conmigo todos estos años… si bien de niño no podía decir que lo que sentía por ti era amor… lo que si sabía era que tu risa me bastaba para enfrentar el mundo y que me dabas el valor de afrontarme a la tía abuela… si eso no era amor era algo muy cercano a eso…

Después de ese dialogo consigo mismo y de acomodar todas sus cosas se puso el pijama para dormir… si pensaba más al rato terminaría por no saber quién era… se sentía más tranquilo… se quedo profundamente dormido después de tantos días de ajetreo.

Mientras tanto en Chicago también dormían… Candice White Andrew apenas se disponía a hacer lo propio… pero antes de cerrar los ojos por vez primera pronunció…

- Anthony…


	3. EN AMERICA

**CAPÍTULO 3. EN AMÉRICA.**

_**Hola! Gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios y tambienpara aquellas que solo leeen de verdad... bueno chicas este es el antepenultimo de esta historia... recuerden que es un minific jeje.. espero les agrade este capítulo.**_

Suddenly everything in your life feels wrong

You're alive but the reason's gone

You'll know love when you've lost it.

* * *

><p><em>De repente, todo en tu vida se siente mal<br>Estás vivo, pero la razón se ha ido  
>Sabrás que es el amor cuando lo has perdido. <em>

* * *

><p>Finalmente después de una larga travesía que no tuvo mucho contratiempo la embarcación que traía de regreso a América a Anthony Brower Andrew tocaba tierra. Anthony se esmero mucho en su arreglo porque probablemente ese mismo día vería cara a cara a Candy, llevaba un hermoso traje en color azul añil con finísimas líneas blancas, una camisa blanca de fina tela y un par de zapatos negros… como hacía mucho frío llevaba además un abrigo grueso color negro, guantes y bufanda del mismo color del traje, su padre llevaba un traje menos elegante en color gris Oxford e igual llevaba abrigo, bufanda y guantes negros, en el puerto ya les esperaban George y Albert…<p>

- ¡Tío William! –dijo un efusivo Anthony al estar cerca de su tío-

- Anthony, mí querido sobrino…

Tío y sobrino se fundieron en un gran abrazo… Anthony sabía muy bien que si por su tío hubiera sido toda esa situación de mentirle tanto a él como a Candy no hubiera pasado… sabía que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que hizo la familia Andrew, que cuando esa decisión tomo aunque ya era jefe de la familia no había asumido el cargo formalmente tuvo que morderse los labios para acatar la decisión pero había sido muy inteligente al obligarlos a firmar un papel donde el consejo de familia daría las aclaraciones y explicaciones pertinentes… sabía que si necesitaba apoyo lo tenía en él en forma incondicional y sincera, después de todo como familia su parentesco era el más cercano… finalmente una vez separados el uno del otro, Anthony habló…

- Que gusto me da verte otra vez tío…

- A mí también…

- Hola George –dándole la mano-

- Buenos días joven Anthony…

- Cuñado…

- Hola William, George…no se hubieran tomado la molestia…

- Ya sabes que no es molestia.

- Creo que los dos deben de saber algo… -dijo Albert en tono serio-

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno creemos que el encuentro entre Candy y tú debe de darse a solas… sin que nadie esté presente…

- Perdón tío que le interrumpa pero ¿Quiere decir que no va a haber nadie en la casa para cuando llegue el encuentro?

- Eso mismo quiero decir… o al menos cerca de ustedes…

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira… yo se que yo creo que George y tu padre estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que Candy y tú necesitan tiempo ustedes solos para hablar con tranquilidad de todo esto… pero también sé que de una forma u otra necesitan sentirse apoyados también… por eso he decidido que la planta baja de la mansión estará totalmente vacía… ni siquiera la servidumbre estará… todos estaremos en la planta alta el tiempo que haga falta…

- Si se me permite hablar, creo yo que es una idea excelente… además yo puedo aprovechar para arreglar algunos asuntos…

- ¿Me vas a dejar papá?

- No desde luego que no… pero después de esa platica creo que puedo aprovechar para arreglar dichos asuntos…

- Gracias papá… necesitaré tu apoyo… aunque cuente con el del tío también…

- Si sobrino, cuentas con mi apoyo, pero sé que no es lo mismo que contar con el de tu padre –dijo Albert con falsa indignación-

- Tío…

- Bueno creo que hemos platicado demasiado aquí fuera… vamos al auto.

Albert, George, Anthony y su padre Vincent se dirigieron hacia el automóvil negro que les esperaba desde hacía poco más de media hora, se subieron a dicho automóvil y se encaminaron a la mansión.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, Candice White Andrew se preparaba para encontrarse con Anthony… en realidad contrario a lo que ella misma esperaba durmió muy bien aunque no podía ocultar que se sentía muy nerviosa… se arregló de una forma muy elegante pero a la vez sin dejar de ser ella misma… trataba de pensar en él como si fuera a volver a un amigo al cual no había visto en muchos años… frente al gran espejo de cuerpo completo con el que contaba su armario se probó diversos vestidos, trajes… hasta que encontró el indicado un vestido a la rodilla abotonado del cuello a la cintura en color rojo con finísimas líneas blancas, zapatos de tacón bajo en color blanco… su cabello que ahora usaba a los hombros lo amarro en una sencilla coleta con un listón rojo, solo untó en sus labios un poco de carmín… aunque afuera se sentía frío la mansión era realmente acogedora así que no había necesidad de usar algo más que un suéter delgado.

Desayuno abundantemente como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en casa, había tenido que pedir un permiso en el hospital para ausentarse ese día… permiso que le fue concedido ya que no faltaba a trabajar nunca, Elroy Andrew la observaba sabía muy bien que era la última persona con la que ella quisiera platicar… pero… tenía que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ella…

- Candice…

- Tía…

- Sé muy bien que no quieres hablar conmigo…

- Tía yo quiero disculparme con usted por lo de "señora"… no fue correcto…

- No tienes porque… no dijiste nada ofensivo ni nada que no mereciera… se que necesitas muchas explicaciones… esas las sabrás en cuanto Anthony este aquí…

- Está bien tía…

- Hay algo que tienes que saber…

- ¿Algo malo?

- No niña… que William y yo consideramos y creemos verdad que ustedes necesitan estar solos para que hablen el tiempo que sea necesario antes de pasar a las explicaciones pertinentes… por eso se decidió que a partir de que Anthony y tú entren al despacho la planta baja de esta casa estará totalmente sola sin servidumbre incluso… todos estaremos en la planta alta… contando con que algo pudiera ofrecérseles a cualquiera de ustedes…

- ¿todos en la parte alta?

- Así es… creo que también necesitan sentirse apoyados…

- Es verdad… tiene razón tía.

- Bueno Candice es todo lo que tenía que decirte… ¿Algo que agregar?

- Solo una cosa… ¿Puedo esperar yo en el despacho?

- Sí… si lo prefieres así…

- Lo prefiero…

- Entonces así será… solo que deberás de hacerlo ya… en cualquier momento pueden llegar… Si no hay más que decir…

- No…

- Entonces me retiro…

- Gracias tía…

La anciana dama se retiro del comedor donde estaba Candy dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba… mientras el corazón de la rubia la rubia chica empezaba a acelerarse… -Cálmate Candy- se decía así misma… se dio un último vistazo en el espejo que estaba cerca del comedor y preparo una jarra de agua caliente para té… coloco dicha jarra en la bandeja de plata que tanto le gustaba junto con dos tazas, crema, limón, azúcar y té en la vajilla de porcelana china que Albert había traído precisamente de su último viaje por Asia… lo llevo al despacho de Albert, lo coloco en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado del escritorio, se sentó en un sillón que William Albert utilizaba cuando quería relajarse de tanto trabajo… finalmente tomo un libro… empezó a leer esperando el momento en que entrara aquel chico que había caído del cabello.

Mientras más y más se acercaban a la mansión el nerviosismo de Anthony iba en aumento… pero como Candy hiciera en su momento él mismo trataba de recobrar la calma… se decía así mismo –Respira… solo respira- todos platicaban en el auto en forma muy animada pero él no prestaba atención a todo lo que se decía… estaba concentrado en lo que estaba por ocurrir… simplemente era demasiado tiempo… vio el portal de las rosas… aquel portal y jardín que su madre cultivo con tanto amor y que él mismo amaba…

- Me parece que hemos llegado…

- Si… Anthony parece que el momento está cerca…

- Si y me alegro ha sido demasiado tiempo y la incertidumbre me está matando tengo que admitirlo…

- No es para menos…

Finalmente el automóvil que transportaba al Andrew estaba en la entrada de la mansión… Candy escuchó el automóvil y se asomo al gran ventanal, pero cuando iban a bajar sus ocupantes decidió regresar a leer… era demasiado para ella y fingiendo que leía se sentó de nuevo el sillón, mientras en la entrada ya les esperaba Elroy Andrew.

- Han llegado por fin…

- Buenas tardes…

La matriarca de la familia deseaba con todo su corazón abrazar a Anthony pero la detuvo el pensamiento de que el chico pudiera rechazarle y eso no lo soportaría… el joven Brower que intuía lo anterior le dio un beso muy rápido en la mejilla y le dijo…

- Buenas tardes tía…

- Buenas tardes Anthony… todos… bueno para que hacer las cosas de mayor emoción… Candice espera en el despacho.

- ¿Ya está ahí?

- Si… tiene bastante tiempo ahí dentro… dijo que prefería estar ella dentro a esperar a que Anthony llegará y bajar ella a su encuentro dijo que así lo prefería y pues se lo permití… no sé si estuvo bien William…

- Estuvo bien tía… tiene que sentirse cómoda y si ella prefería eso… pues está muy bien…

- Bueno parece que llegó el momento…

- Sí…

- Antes de que entres déjame hablar con ella para reiterarle mi apoyo

- Está bien tío…

- Quiero que sepas sobrino que tienes el mío como siempre…

- Lo sé… no hay necesidad de decirlo… lo sé… pero vaya… que no aguanto más…

- Voy rápido…

Apresuradamente William Albert Andrew se dirigió a su despacho… no toco…

- Candy…

- ¿Qué sucede Albert? –dijo ella volteando la cabeza-

- Solo es para decirte que ya estamos aquí… creo que la tía abuela te explico cómo estaba la situación ¿o no?

- Sí…

- Candy solo vine a reiterarte mi apoyo en todo esto… sé que es muy difícil pero tienes todo mi apoyo… creo que sabes que si por mi hubiera sido le hubiera evitado tanto a ti como a Anthony todo esto…

- Vamos sé que no es culpa tuya… tú nunca hubieras permitido una farsa como la que hemos vivido todos estos años y si cuando me lo dijiste te dije algo hiriente discúlpame por favor… -Se acerca a darle un abrazo-

- Candy… vamos no llores más… no tengo porque disculparte nada, porque no dijiste nada… yo entiendo tu dolor, tu ira, tu rabia y tu enojo… por eso quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

- Muchas gracias…

- Bueno pues es todo… relájate en lo que él entra.

- Así lo haré.

Albert salió de su despacho, cerró la puerta y se encamino donde estaban Elroy, Vincent Brower y Anthony… cuando finalmente llegó donde estaban ellos fue increpado…

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo William?

- Por nada… Candy tenía que decirme algo y aprovecho la oportunidad… nada grave les aclaro. –mintiendo desde luego-

- Esta muy bien entonces, ya nos tenías a todos preocupados aquí.

- Lo sé y me disculpo por ello… bueno Anthony ella te aguarda.

- Enseguida voy.

El joven Anthony se acercó a darle un abrazo a su padre… tenía que sentir su abrazo, su amor paternal en este trance…

- Vamos hijo… sabes que cuentas conmigo… estaré con tus tíos en la planta alta… no la hagas esperar mucho más.

- Tío William… gracias –dándole otro abrazo-

- De nada… te reitero que tienes mi apoyo estaremos en la planta alta –soltándose de su abrazo-

Albert, Elroy y Vincent se encaminaron a la parte alta, mientras Anthony iba al despacho donde una nerviosa Candy le esperaba ya…


	4. ¿ACASO ESTOY SOÑANDO?

**CAPÍTULO 4. ¿ACASO ESTOY SOÑANDO?**

**Hola nenas... gracias por acompañarme en este minific... este es el penultimo cpaitulo... gracias por seguirlo...**

_You'll know the taste of tears_

_You know you will for years, 'cause there's a treuth you can't get past_

_Some bridges will not burn_

_(Some bridges will not burn.)_

_But some corners must be turned so you can love again at last_

_And not look back._

* * *

><p><em>Conocerás el sabor de las lágrimas<br>You know you will for years, 'cause there's a treuth you can't get past Sabrás que desde hace años, hay una verdad que no se puede dejar pasar  
>Some bridges will not burn Algunos puentes no se quemaran<br>(Some bridges will not burn) (Algunos puentes no se quemaran)  
>But some corners must be turned so you can love again at last Sin embargo, algunas esquinas deben estar encendiendo para que puedas amar de nuevo, al fin<br>And not look back Y no mirar atrás_

Anthony se detuvo nervioso ante la puerta del despacho de Albert… hacía un momento tenía muchos deseos de entrar y verla y que le viera… pero ahora que eso estaba por pasar tenía los pies paralizados… recobro la calma y finalmente entro… la rubia seguía sentada cómodamente en el sillón, cuando finalmente escuchó una voz que le decía…

- Buenas Tardes Candy…

Candy se sintió estremecer… el timbre de voz era igual… acariciador y tierno… la única diferencia en el tono de su voz era que ya no se escuchaba la voz de un niño o de un adolescente… tenía el tono de voz de un hombre… todo un hombre ¿Cómo sería ese hombre?... se hizo un breve silencio y Anthony esperaba a que algo sucediera…

- Buenas tardes… siéntate por favor.

Ahora el turno de estremecerse fue de Anthony… había escuchado su voz otra vez después de tantos años sin hacerlo… su voz era igual quizás un poco más seria pero igual.

La rubia se apeó del sillón al mismo tiempo que él se sentó en la silla que estaba en el escritorio de Albert… sus miradas se cruzaron… verde y azul… la tranquilidad de los pastos con la tranquilidad del cielo… se observaron fijamente durante largo… largo rato… era una muda contemplación… finalmente en un gesto espontáneo y sin dejar de mirarle se acercó a la rubia y le abrazo fuertemente… muy fuerte contra su pecho… ella no se resistió a dicho abrazó se pegó muy fuerte también… fue un abrazo muy prolongado… la necesidad de sentirse era demasiada… finalmente el deshizo el abrazo tomándola de las manos le dijo…

- Candy… mi pequeña revoltosa… toda una mujer…

- ¿No estoy soñando?

- No… no estas soñando… Candy…

- Dilo de nuevo…

- ¿Qué repito?

- Mi nombre…

- Candy…

- Sabes tú que cuando moriste yo anhelaba tomar tus manos… escuchar tu voz… sabes tú lo que fue la tortura de no ir a tu funeral, de no saber si quiera donde estabas enterrado… tú no sabes lo que es sentirte culpable de la muerte de alguien… las noches de insomnio que el dolor provoca… la tortura que fue irme a Inglaterra para olvidarte… sabes tú lo que sufrí por ti… sabes tú lo que es que en todos estos años no hubiera podido si quiera poder pronunciar tu nombre porque el hacerlo me hería profundamente… Sabes tú lo que es vivir en una mentira todo este tiempo… lo que es saber que te robaron años de una posible felicidad… sabes tú lo que es creer que por esa maldita mentira cambiaron el curso de la vida y te llenaron de mucho sufrimiento… tú no sabes…

Y entonces ella ya no pudo continuar hablando… la emoción era tanta… demasiada por más que ella misma se prometió que no lloraría ante él no pudo contenerse… todo lo que le había dicho a Anthony y muchas cosas más pasaron por su mente al tenerlo frente a ella… Por su parte Anthony escuchó todo lo que ella decía… el dolor hablaba por su boca… y ahora lloraba… sabía que era una llorona… sabía que había llorado mucho… ya no debería de llorar más… deseaba abrazarla otra vez pero si recordaba un poco su carácter si lo hacía lloraría más… ¿Qué si no sabía….? ¡Claro que sabía! Ella había hablado… desahogo todo su sentir ahora era su turno…

- Te equivocas en muchas cosas…

- A…

- Déjame responderte…

- Sí sé lo que es anhelar tomar las manos de alguien que ya murió porque para mí la muerta eras tú… si sé lo que es desear escuchar por una vez más la voz de alguien que ya se fue… para mí fue una tortura no ir a tu entierro porque según no era conveniente… se lo que es no saber dónde ir a depositar unas flores… ¿Qué si no se lo que es sentirte culpable de la muerte de alguien? ¡Lo sé! Porque así como tú te sentiste culpable de mi muerte lo mismo me paso a mi por ti… yo pase no solo noches de insomnio recordándote fueron años de noches sin dormir un sueño reparador… bueno yo no sé lo que es ir a Inglaterra a olvidar a alguien pero tú no sabes lo que es ir primero a Francia y luego a Italia y no poder regresar porque el consejo de familia no lo permite… ahora, se también como tú que me robaron años de dicha, vivir una mentira que cambio mi vida… a mi me hicieron sufrir quizás tanto como a ti… al menos estuviste en América… yo no puedo comprender es como sobrellevaste tu dolor… pero si se lo que sufriste… ¡Claro que lo sé!

Y Anthony calló… por vez primera desde que había entrado con ella al despacho de Albert pudo observarlo realmente… había sido muy dura con él… si alguien podía comprender su sufrimiento era precisamente él…

- Discúlpame por favor… se que tú no tienes la culpa… discúlpame…

- Candy… no tengo nada que disculparte… te comprendo perfectamente… pero también era necesario que supieras que yo también sufrí…

- Gracias…

- No tienes porque…

- Los años te han favorecido A…

- Por favor dilo…

- Anthony…

- Candy… finalmente lo dijiste…

- Anthony dios mío… ¿no estoy soñando?

- No… veme… tócame… soy yo… de carne y hueso…

- Sí… como dije antes los años te han favorecido… yo siempre dije que cuando fueras mayor serías muy guapo…

- ¡Candy!

- Lo digo de verdad… te pareces mucho a Albert… por eso creo que al haberte confundido con él una vez no estaba tan errado… bien podrías haber sido tú el "Príncipe dela Colina"…

- Sí… mi tío William y yo nos parecemos mucho… yo te iba decir que él era el "Príncipe dela Colina" como le llamaste…

- Eso no importa… Anthony… aunque ahora eres todo un hombre tus ojos siguen siendo prístinos, dulces… cálidos… ¡Eres tú!

Ella volvió a abrazarle… después de aligerarse la carga de su sentimiento volvía a ser la siempre alegre Candy… desde luego que él no se resistió al abrazo…

- Candy… tú tampoco has cambiado mucho… bueno solo esta más bella…

- No digas eso… me apenas

- Digo la verdad…

- Las coletas desaparecieron… pero para bien dejan ver mejor tu rostro… tus ojos siguen reflejando alegría, espontaneidad… me alegro de ver quela Candyque recuerdo sigue aquí…

Ahora el gesto de espontaneidad fue de Anthony… tomo a la ojiverde de su breve cintura y dio tres o cuatro vueltas… era ella… su Candy…

- Anthony…

Él la bajo finalmente…

- Lo siento…

- No… pero creo que tenemos que hablar… sentémonos…

- ¿No te gustaría mejor que hablaremos allá en el jardín de las rosas?

- Gran idea… haber quien llega primero…

Candy se había olvidado totalmente del té que tenía ya más que preparado para hablar con él… no importaba eso… la idea era hablar y hablar mucho…Ella salió corriendo… quería jugar… relajarse… y si tenía que ser franco él también quería relajarse de la tensión… recordando el frío que hacía… tomó tanto su propio abrigo y bufanda como los de Candy… Corrió… pero ella seguía siendo muy buena en eso de correr… llegó primero a una banca que no había sido usada desde que él murió… ni ella misma había ido a ahí… quienes esperaban en la parte alta comenzaban a desesperarse… habían tardado demasiado tiempo… quien sabe porque Vincent Brower se asomó por una ventana y vio correr al par de rubios…se lo dijo a los que esperaban junto con él...

- William… señora Elroy… asómense por la ventana rápido…

- ¿Qué sucede Vincent?

- Asómate y lo veras…

Entonces tanto la matriarca Andrew y Albert se asomaron… les vieron correr hacia el jardín… ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en su cara… les vieron perderse en donde estaba aquella banca…

- Creo que el momento difícil ya paso…

- Así parece William… señora Elroy…

- Me parece que sí señor Brower –dijo secamente Elroy quien volvió a sentarse-

- Magnifico… -dijo Albert-

- Lo que yo quiero es que por fin podamos hablar…

El comentario que había hecho Elroy molestó un tanto a Albert quien le dijo…

- Tía… habrá de disculparme usted… pero creo que acallar su conciencia puede esperar… ha esperado muchos años… si no es hoy será mañana ese par tiene derecho a disfrutarse un poco antes de hablar con usted… tiene ese derecho después de lo que paso…

- ¡William! Jamás pensé escuchar algo semejante de tu parte… creo que primero es valga la redundancia lo primero…

- No se engañe a usted misma… sabe que lo digo es verdad… no me voy a retractar de lo que dije… ¿No piensas como yo Vincent?

- Creo que lo mejor es que no me meta… lo que sí puedo decir es que es justo que esos dos muchachos se cuenten todo lo que sea necesario que se cuenten antes de enfrentar la realidad del engaño…

- Bien dicho Vincent… creo que tenemos que dejar de ser metiches y esperar… creo que lo mejor será tomar o comer algo…

Con esas palabras William Albert Andrew había dicho todo haciendo que su tía se mordiera los labios… tenía toda la razón… quería acallar su conciencia pero era algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta. Mientras tanto en el jardín…

- Bueno parece ser que a pesar de que llevo cierto tiempo sin correr aún puedo ganarte…

- Me parece que sí…

La pareja rió de buena gana… parecían un par de adolescentes que se quedan por vez primera solos y no saben que decir, que hablar… pero entonces él tomo la palabra…

- Creo que tenemos que hablar…

- Creo que sí… según yo todo empieza el día de la cacería…

- No… creo que empieza el día que despertamos cada quien por su lado después de yo caí del caballo…

Entonces empezó la plática… uno a otro se refirieron lo que paso después de ese funesto día de la cacería del zorro… como ahí empezó la mentira… ninguno fue al "funeral" del otro… les vieron tan tristes que les enviaron muy lejos… Anthony le refirió como fue enviado primero a Francia… pero era una ciudad demasiado bulliciosa… demasiado alegre para su ánimo totalmente decaído, por lo que lo trasladaron a Italia donde descubrió sus dotes de pianista…

- ¿Eres concertista?

- Sí… técnicamente lo soy…

- ¡Vaya! no solo eres un experto horticultor, carrera trunca en historia del arte… también hablas varios idiomas y tocas el piano… un magnifico partido dirían las damas de sociedad… pero si eso no fuera suficiente para agregarle eres bastante atractivo y millonario…

- Vamos… no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas… pero dime… ¿Qué has hecho tú?

- Bueno pues soy enfermera diplomada… actualmente trabajo en el área de cirugía pediátrica… la enfermería es mi pasión…

- ¿Solo eres enfermera? no lo creo…

- Tienes toda la razón… tome un curso de cocina porque era pésima en eso y perfeccione ese arte… además…

- Además…

- Tengo facilidad para los números… de vez en vez le ayudo a Albert en su contabilidad cuento con estudios en finanzas…

- Sabía yo que eras un joya… pero esa es la parte alegre… ¿No es así?

- Es verdad…

- Candy… creo en vista de que ambos hemos vivido una mentira mucho tiempo, lo justo es que ambos nos contemos todo de nuestras vidas… todo…

La palabra "todo" hizo a la rubia temblar un poco… "todo" era una término que implicaba eso precisamente… incluía contar lo mal que le había dado en las cuestiones amorosas… pero él tenía toda la razón… habían vivido una mentira y tenían que ser sinceros.

Pero Anthony tampoco la pasaba mejor… él también tenía historia amorosa que contar… sería totalmente honesto finalmente como alguna vez leyó por ahí "la verdad te hace libre"…

Y como presintiendo los tintes que iba a tomar la conversación comenzó a sentirse un viento frío… podía decirse que helado… afortunadamente el chico rubio había cogido antes de salir sus abrigos, guantes y bufanda… dio lo que le correspondía a Candy y le dijo…

- Esta haciendo mucho frío e incluso parece que quiere llover… vamos al despacho a continuar charlando…

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo… vamos…

Ella tomo del brazo a Anthony que se lo había ofrecido y caminaron apresuradamente porque efectivamente el cielo se notaba nublado en tonos grisáceos… caminaron en silencio cada quien con sus cavilaciones… al llegar finalmente al despacho, Candy vio que habían traído más agua caliente fue un alivio porque la conversación iba a ser larga y no queriendo demorar más la plática le dijo a Anthony…

- ¿Comienzo a contar mi historia?

- Por favor…


	5. NUNCA OLVIDE

**CAPÍTULO 5. NUNCA OLVIDE.**

_**Mis queridas lectoras.. gracias por su paciencia y comentarios.. por leer este mini... aqui esta el último cpaitulo junto con su epilogo... espero me hagan saber que les parecio... Saludos y gracias de verdad!**_

Still until that that night

When you reach out an' she's not there

An' there's more pain than your heart can bear

_Sin embargo hasta que hasta que llega la noche _

_Cuando la alcanzas afuera y ella no esta_

_Y hay más dolor del que tu corazón pueda soportar_

When you reach out an' she's not thereCuando laalc

* * *

><p>Entonces sin mayor dilación ella comenzó a contarle la historia de Terry… como le conoció… como le confundió con él… como al inicio se resistía a aceptar su gusto por él, como le obligo a subirse a un caballo a todo galope obligándola a gritar su nombre, como se sacrifico Terry por ella cuando la expulsaron del San Pablo… le contó todo con el mayor detalle posible hasta llegar a la abnegación final de ella de dejarlo para Susana que por salvarle de que le cayeran las luces del escenario, dejo que le cayeran a ella… lo mucho que sufrió y lloro por él… como sintió perder su corazón que nunca se recuperaría… pero que aprendió que en la vida todo sucede por una razón… además de que cura todo… porque "las horas y el tiempo pasan"[1] que ahora era un simple recuerdo que no le había vuelto a ver nunca más… también le contó de sus otros novios… médicos, enfermeros, algún hijo de banquero pero que con ninguno había llegado al momento del casorio porque no se consideraba lista para ello, además de sentir que no les amaba lo suficiente como para dar tal paso… Anthony escuchó todo con atención… después de todo el tenía razón al pensar que no podía haber cambiado mucho con el paso de los años… Solo había algo en esa historia que se le hacía familiar… más bien un nombre… Terry Grandchester… ¿de dónde? además le entristeció un poco que ella no dijera que no le había olvidado… probablemente ella quiso ser cuidadosa…<p>

- Bueno… eso es en resumen mi vida amorosa… no hay más que contar… no hay más que decir por lo que a mí respecta…

- Te agradezco mucho tu honestidad… ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de contar mi historia?

- Desde luego…

- ¿Terry Grandchester es Terry Graham el actor?

- Sí es él… ¿De dónde le conoces?

- Bueno en realidad en persona no le conozco personalmente…pero estando en Europa leí alguna vez en los diarios que su padre había reconocido sus derechos de primogenitura y no se oponía a que siguiera su pasión que era el teatro incluso que su nombre artístico no le molestaba… por eso mi pregunta… quería verificar si era la misma persona…

- Pues lo es…

- Sabes que te felicito por tu nobleza, por tu buen corazón… la vida te lo recompensara algún día…

- Gracias pero no lo hice por esperar alguna recompensa… lo hice siguiendo mis convicciones… pero bueno creo que ya estuvo bueno hablar de mi…

- Es verdad…

- ¿Quieres un té?

- Sí… por favor… sin azúcar y un poco de crema…

- Desde luego…

Candy preparo el té para los dos… le dio su taza a Anthony y entonces le dijo…

- Ahora te cuento mi historia…

- Te escucho…

Entonces el ojiazul le refirió su historia con una chica italiana que estudiaba piano con él en el Conservatorio, una muchacha de buena familia pero que toda su existencia había vivido lejos del hogar porque sus padres solo tenían tiempo para negocios o sus fiestas de sociedad… le contó que estuvo muy pero muy apunto de proponerle que se casara con él… pero su familia cayó en la bancarrota y un día sin más se fue de Italia sin siquiera despedirse de nadie… ni una nota… nada… sufrió muchísimo porque se fue sin dar explicaciones… le refirió que tuvo algunas parejas otra concertista y chicas de sociedad, pero después de Nicoletta (la concertista con la que pensó en matrimoniarse) con ninguna pensó en llegar a algo más serio… Y así él termino su historia…

Como Anthony lo hiciera en su momento Candice escuchó atenta la historia de Anthony y le sorprendió que él también haya tenido un amor frustrado como ella misma… el turno de interrogar fue de ella…

- ¿Puedo preguntar yo ahora…?

- Claro…

- ¿Has vuelto a saber de Nicoletta?

- No… nunca supe nada más de ella… se fue como te dije sin decir nada a nadie… fue un golpe muy duro como lo que te paso a ti con Terry… pero el tiempo curo todo…

- Sí…

Como en gran parte del reencuentro la pareja de rubios había vuelto a caer en la mudez total… una a otro se dirigían miradas que ninguno sabía cómo interpretar… y sobre todo en la mente de ambos flotaba algo que ni Anthony ni Candy se atrevían a expresar o increpar a su antagonista… pero la duda es algo que al final termina por matar y era el momento de enfrentar la verdad sea cual fuera la misma… porque como dicen por ahí "la verdad te hace libre" y había sido demasiado tormentoso para ambos… así que "armándose" de todo el valor que le fuera posible Anthony rompió el silencio para decir…

- Parece que llegamos un silencio incomodo…

- Creo yo que la mayor parte de la conversación ha tenido varios de eso silencios…

- Es verdad…

- Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas… quiero que me escuches y después me digas lo que desees pero si me interrumpes no sé si seré capaz de continuar… por favor pecosa... ¿Aceptas?

A Candy siempre le molesto que alguien hiciera alusión a sus pecas… pero como ahora él lo decía sonaba hasta como palabra de cariño… ¿Cómo negarse a lo que le pedía si más bien parecía una súplica?

- Desde luego te escucharé… no debemos ocultarnos nada…

Entonces el rubio ojiazul comenzó con su coloquio…

- Candy mi pequeña… quiero que sepas que en este momento te he contado mi vida sobretodo amorosa como hiciste tú sin ocultar nada más… lo demás de mi vida es totalmente irrelevante… quiero que sepas que desde la última vez que nos vimos no he dejado de pensar en ti… que aunque tuve novias o parejas o como quieras llamarlo siempre tuve tu recuerdo en mi mente y en mi corazón… que nunca mi olvide de ti… me acordaba en las Navidades, los días de tu cumpleaños e incluso el día de "tu muerte" –resaltando las comillas- ese día lloraba muchísimo porque a pesar de los años no podía superar mi culpa, mi pena y mi dolor… jamás deje de pensar en ti… ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto que te acabo de decir?

Candy se acercó hacía Anthony… tomo sus dos manos y le dijo…

- ¿Qué pienso? que me has dado una de las alegrías más grandes que haya podido recibir jamás… que yo tampoco te oculte nada de mi vida amorosa porque tú y yo que hemos vivido en la mentira total no iba a hacerte lo mismo y sé que tú a mí tampoco que ni incluso con Terry deje de pensar en ti un solo instante porque hasta ese momento eras lo mejor de mi vida y aún después de eso lo seguías siendo…. tampoco con mis otras parejas… celebraba tus cumpleaños… arreglaba el jardín por ti… solo por ti… pensando en que era una manera de honrarte… el día del aniversario luctuoso era terrible para mí porque no podía dejar de torturarme y de culparme a mi misma de todo lo que había pasado… quiero que sepas que… Nunca… nunca olvide porque eso hubiera equivalido a olvidar en mucho lo que soy… nunca olvide la calidez de tus manos, la dulzura de tus ojos, la bondad de tu corazón, nunca olvide tu voz… en pocas palabras… nunca me olvide ti y ni siquiera intente hacerlo…

Ella le soltó las manos, apeose y dirgiose al ventanal lo cual lo había vuelto a últimas fechas una costumbre… el corazón de Anthony dio brincos de alegría… ella había dicho que no lo había olvidado nunca y salió de su propia boca… no tuvo que preguntar… así que se acercó al ventanal y le dijo…

- Mírame…

- Anthony…

- Mírame…

Ella volteo a verle como él pidió… una vez que tuvo su mirada fija en él, Anthony le dijo…

- Mi preciosa Candy… tus palabras han sido un gran bálsamo para mí… porque quiero que sepas que yo tampoco te olvide nunca… es más estaba temeroso de preguntarte ¿Pensaste en mi como yo en ti todos estos años? era una pregunta que quería hacerte y que además resultaba torturante para mi tenerlo en mi cabeza… tenía yo tanto miedo de que dijeras algo así como "fuiste un buen recuerdo pero ya no pienso mas en ti" y me hubiera alejado de tu vida si así hubiera sido… pero me da tanta… tanta alegría….

- Anthony por favor a mi me da alegría que hayas pensado en mi todo este tiempo…

Entonces ella se le abalanzo a los brazos… el la recibió con mucha felicidad… giro con ella varias veces… cuando ella le dijo…

- Te amo…

El joven paro en seco… ¿Qué dijo? Y la bajo…

- Candy…

- ¿Sí?... –dijo ella coquetamente-

- Yo también te amo…

- ¡Anthony! Te ame cuando niña, a pesar de los otros cariños que tuve en mi vida siempre te tuve conmigo… y ahora que veo al hombre le amo también y mucho mucho mas que cuando todo comenzó… como dije antes… nunca olvide…

- Mi pequeña revoltosa… yo te ame desde entonces también… te lleve conmigo siempre… yo tampoco olvide…

Entonces el rubio tomo con una de sus manos muy delicadamente el rostro de la ojiverde y le beso primero tiernamente… pero la boca de ella demandaba un poco más así que le beso con más pasión…

- Anthony…

- Te amo…

- Yo más…

Entonces sus labios volvieron a juntarse…

- Sabes Candy creo que hemos tardado mucho… parece que va a anochecer ya…

- Sí… pero todo valió la pena… ¿No es así?

- Sí…

- Sera mejor que vayamos a la planta alta hay gente que nos espera… ¿Vamos Anthony?

- Vamos…

El par de rubios salió del despacho de Albert muy alegre y sonriente como ellos habían sido siempre… sus risas llegaron hasta la habitación donde esperaban todos…

- ¿Son risas, William?

- Sí tía… son Candy y Anthony…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Escucha…

- Creo que si…

- En todos estos años es la primera vez que escucho a mi hijo reír así… si bien es cierto que sonreía esta risa suya es muy distinta… llena de calidez y alegría… creo que todo termino muy bien…

- Así parece Vincent… también Candy no reía así desde hace muchísimo tiempo…

La conversación se vio interrumpida porque Anthony toco la puerta…

- Adelante – respondió Albert-

- ¡Familia! –dijo Anthony muy efusivamente-

- Anthony hijo mío te ves tan contento… 

- Capitán… -dijo Candy-

Era tal la alegría de Candy que corrió a los brazos del padre de Anthony… a pesar de que lo había visto muy pocas veces le tenía mucho cariño… el Capitán Brower le recibió con sus paternales brazos… la recibió como hiciera con Anthony…

- Disculpe usted mi efusividad –depositando un beso en su mejilla-

- Candy… a mí también me da mucho gusto verte… eres una mujer bellísima…

- Gracias por el halago…

- Por lo que veo todo resulto maravilloso ¿no es así?

- Sí Albert… 

- Ya me estaban preocupando… 

- Suponemos eso… pero había tanto de que hablar…

- Lo se… pero verán chicos no quiero que piensen que me entrometo en sus vidas pero… ¿Cómo quedo todo?

- Para empezar Albert jamás creeríamos que eres un entrometido y respondiendo a tu pregunta quedo en una sola cosa…

- ¿En cuál Candy?

- Nunca olvide –dijo Anthony-

- ¿Cómo?

- Albert… quiere decir que no uno ni otro nos olvidamos nunca… ni lo que vivimos, ni lo que sentimos ni nada…

- Me da tanta alegría por ustedes…

- Gracias tío William.. muchas gracias…

Elroy intervino por vez primera…

- Creo que llegó la hora de las explicaciones…

- Tía Elroy… ni Candy ni yo queremos ser groseros pero este día ha sido maravilloso y no queremos arruinarlo recordando como fuimos engañados… ¿Puede ser mañana?

Las palabras de su sobrino favorito calaron en el corazón de la anciana mujer, pero no tenía derecho a pedir que fuera a su modo… por una vez tenía que ceder…

- Está bien muchachos… como ustedes gusten…

Anthony volvió a tomar a Candy entre sus brazos para dar vueltas con ella… todos miraban expectantes… de verdad que la vida les había recompensado a ambos de tantas penas y lágrimas que habían vivido estos años… tenían razón al afirmar que todo se limitaba a una frase… "Nunca olvide"….

- Anthony…

- Lo siento Candy –colocándola en el piso-

- Te quiero tanto…

- Y yo a ti más…

Anthony estuvo muy a punto de besarla pero recordó la presencia de la familia no era correcto…

- Candy y Anthony no saben que alegro me siento que sean tan felices… de verdad que si…

- Tío William gran parte de nuestra actual felicidad te la debemos a ti…

- Es verdad Albert… mil gracias…

- No agradezcan nada…

Sin que nadie lo notara Elroy salió de la habitación se sentía un tanto mal por lo que estaba viendo… era demasiado sentir el peso de su culpa… Por otro lado los enamorados seguían riendo y compartiendo esa alegría con todos aquellos que habían sido partícipes de esa felicidad…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

¿Qué paso después? Bueno pues los Andrew hicieron una especie de fiesta por la felicidad que ahora les embargaba… Albert se dio cuenta que su tía no estaba en la habitación y fue a buscarle a su habitación… ella dijo que era demasiado para ella y que prefería descansar porque al día siguiente tenía que dar explicaciones, cosa que Albert comprendió muy bien.

La reunión se prolongó muy entrada la noche… finalmente para no hacer sufrir más a Elroy poco después del mediodía del día siguiente de que el par de rubios se reencontraran… la escucharon detenidamente y la disculparon a pesar del sufrimiento que les había causado solo le dijeron que no interviniera en su felicidad futura ni en sus vidas más nunca… aunque a regañadientes ella aceptó todo era preferible a tener a Anthony lejos de ella.

La ojiverde y el ojiazul como es natural al ser unos enamorados con un amor contenido tanto tiempo se casaron al poco tiempo más dispuestos que nunca a luchar con todo y contra todos… La invitación de la boda contenía una frase que reflejaba lo vivido por ellos tantos años que dice así:

**_"Amor mío, no importa que estés o no estés…. Ausencia no significa olvido"_**

**_(Mercedes Crowe)_**

_Chicas hasta aquí llego este fic… espero les haya gustado… lo hice de verdad con mucho cariño para todas aquellas que hicieron favor de leer todo este tiempo. _

_Magnolia_

* * *

><p>[1] Frase de William Shakespeare<p>


End file.
